Ajedrez
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: El Rey de picas, Alfred F. Jones, se sentía algo solitario, su Reina, Arthur Kirkland, siempre estaba en otras cosas, ocupado, pero los reyes no se rinden, idearía un plan para tomar a la Reina en cuerpo y alma esa hermosa noche. Dedicado a REMULA BLACK. USxUK.


Nada, sólo me vino la inspiración de escribir de este mundo que no conozco muy bien y debo ser pésima, pero a una amiga le gusta este universo :D

**Dedicado: **Mari o REMULA BLACK. Espero te guste.  
**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nada (?)

Allí estaba el poderoso Rey de picas, mirando aburrido la escena, tan magnifico ángel se posaba ante su mundana vista deleitándolo y al mismo tiempo construyendo una barrera gruesa y resistente que le parecía imposible destruir, porque a pesar de que eran las dos eminencias de su reino sus destinos parecían estar disueltos por dudas, inseguridades y las típicas responsabilidades que se transferían a cada uno.

Su Reina, Arthur Kirkland...era hermoso, perfecto y elegante, se movía siempre con una precisión envidiable, Jones no podía evitar seguirlo como su sombra, con la cautela de un admirador esperando a que el mundo cambie, un mundo en que esa persona que ves delante tuyo forme realmente parte de tu vida. Y egoístamente, no parte de la de otros.

Pero Arthur siempre estaba sumido en sus actividades... y en su tiempo libre, se dedicaba a leer grandes tomos de antepasados o a admirar su jardín personal, otras ocasiones, como ahora, se dedicaba a admirar su tablero de ajedrez para llamar de vez en cuando a un consejero o un sirviente y empezar una partida.

El Rey se enojó un poco ante la falta de atención, pisó fuerte y encaró a su Reina que le devolvía la mirada contrariado.

–¿Qué sucede, a qué debo tu presencia aquí?–

–Rumores su majestad, he oído que nunca pierde...–dirigió su mirada hacia el tablero con una sonrisa insinuante.

La reina levantó una ceja con alegoría y luego se cruzó de piernas, el monarca le seguía con la mirada.

–Parece que has escuchado bien Alfred...–sonrió algo orgulloso de su reputación.

–En fin, con su autorización vengo a patear su real trasero...–

La Reina frunció las gruesas cejas que poseía mirando con severidad a su compañero en la corona, ajustó las piezas restantes dejándolas todas en el orden correcto. Alfred estaba del lado de las piezas negras, Arthur de las blancas, las miradas chocaron competitivas, sin embargo las intenciones del Rey eran más profundas que una partida de ajedrez.

–Comencemos Alfred...–

El nombrado tomó asiento y empezó el juego con un cronometro a su lado derecho, tragó con fuerza tratando de darse el valor de realizar lo que haría, cuando llegó su turno ni siquiera pensó en que ficha mover. La Reina no era estúpido, le fruncía la boca a Jones y lo apuraba con pequeños puntapiés, lo que hizo el monarca de picas luego de eso dejó algo sorprendido a la Reina, era un movimiento ilógico.

Alfred empezaba a botar todas las fichas al suelo, cada y una de ellas, resguardando sólo dos, la blanca Reina de Arthur y su Rey.

–¿Qué haces imbécil?–las palabras luego de eso se ahogaron en su garganta.

Las mejillas de Arthur parecían dar vida a esa oscura y elegante habitación, después de todo ya era de noche en el reino, esa expresión...era preciosa, todo lo que buscaba el Rey era él, era su Arthur. En el centro del tablero había puesto a las dos piezas lo más juntas posible, mirándose fijamente.

El menor se paró a su lado, los dedos de Kirkland temblaban, todo en él lo hacía al sentir los ojos así, tan vivos e inquisitivos sobre su piel, sobre sus ojos, empieza a pensar desde hace cuanto lleva sin tocarse con su Rey. Mucho, la verdad... es que mucho.

–Sólo esta noche quiero que seamos como ese tablero, que por un momento pequeño y mágico, olvides todos tus deberes, a todos los demás, para dejarte amar y amarme... como si fuera una eternidad, mi amado Arthur, como si fuera nuestro final...–

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir el de ojos esmeraldas fue un brazo cubriendo su cadera, otra su espalda elevándolo en los aires, haciéndolo protestar entre palabras perdidas en húmedos besos, la habitación los acogían y las estrellas recibían su unión cuando llegaron a la cama, porque la Reina tanbién ama a su Rey, ama el momento, sentirlo así, gime sonoro cuando entra, cuando se siente suyo, suspiros, más jadeos, gemidos y palabras de amor.

Y en el tablero de ajedrez las dos piezas habían caído, pero no para perder la partida. Si no, para ser uno cuando hay únicamente dos.

**N.A:** Mi Rey lindo precioso se siente solito con esa Reina tan ocupada, pero siempre encontraran el tiempo para el amor. Es lindo este universo, en fin, que viva el USxUK.

Mañana subo "Literalmente embarazado" hoy es tarde, no alcanzo...o quizás sí :3


End file.
